I request partial support of the 1991 Gordon Research Conference on "The Molecular and Genetic Basis for Cell Proliferation". This Conference, held in alternate years, focuses upon intracellular events which regulate movement through the four stages in the animal cell cycle, mitosis, G1, S and G2. Current developments in the growth factor and oncogene fields are addressed within this Conference; however, the Conference is not dominated by the growth factor/oncogene theme which is the centerpiece of other national meetings. The 1991 Conference will place greater emphasis on replicative DNA synthesis than it has in years past. The Conference will also highlight the molecular biology of G2-a phase in the cell cycle which may figure prominently in conversion to homozygosity and the unmasking of tumor suppressor genes. New data on the function of tumor suppressor genes such as rb at the G1/S-phase boundary of the cell cycle will be highlighted. The full scope of the conference is summarized in the following list of titles for the nine sessions: 1. Growth Factor Receptors 6.G2 Phase: DNA Recombination 2. Signal Transduction Repair and Conversion to Homozygosity 3. Induction of Immediate 7. Molecular Biology of Mytosis Early Genes 8. Wilms Tumor and P53 4. The G1/S-phase Boundary 9. Cell Cycle and Development Twenty-nine participants will present research papers at this Conference. These will be leading scientists in their respective fields. The Conference is unique in that it brings together scientists working on both the regulatory and the structural facets of cell replication. This juxtaposition promotes creative new approaches to research on the animal cell cycle as it relates to hyper proliferative disorders such as cancer and atherosclerosis.